The present invention is directed to a system for support of packet transmission in processor-based networks using serial interconnects. In particular, the system of the invention provides dynamic ordering support for packets in response to errors in such networks, in particular in ringlet topologies, accommodating both busy conditions at nodes on the network and nodes that fail to respond or respond for long periods of time with busy acknowledgments, due either to overload or node failure.
Serial interconnects in computer systems are subject to a number of different types of service interruptions. For example, when a node on a network encounters a CRC (cyclical redundantcy check) error in a packet, that packet cannot be accepted. The node that sent the packet learns, generally indirectly (such as by a timeout or through the use of idle packets) of the error, and eventually must resend the packet.
Resending the packet may not be a simple matter, especially if the network implements an ordering scheme, such as relaxed memory ordering (RMO), strong sequential ordering (SSO), or orderings of other or intermediate stringency. In a packet-switched network with such an ordering scheme, packets preceding and following a packet giving rise to a CRC error may need to be resent by the producer node to the target node.
A particular problem arises when such a packet contains a nonidempotent command, i.e. a command which, once it is executed at the target node, changes the state of that node, such that reexecution of the command at that node would yield different results from the first execution; in this case, if the command is resent to the node and executed again, undesired or unforeseen results are likely to take place.
Thus, a system is needed wherein errors in packets can be accommodated by resending the packets to the target node, while maintaining support for nonidempotent commands. In particular, such a system is needed that also supports various levels of ordering schemes.
A particular need is present for such a system that can accommodate ill-behaved nodes, i.e. nodes that fail or take unacceptably long time to reply. In a topology where a single receiver is poorly behaved, this node can impede forward progress of the new packets by forcing the repeated sending of the same busy packet to complete before new packets are introduced. Thus, a system is needed that deals with this potential pitfall.